Timeless
by Little Fuji
Summary: [TezuFuji] Fuji and Tezuka celebrate their moment... at exactly one hour, two minutes, and three seconds after midnight on the 4th of May 2006. But... how? [comeoninitsinterestingipromise]


Whoaaaa. It's almost 12am nowww, I have to make up a story before 01-02-03-04-05-06! That's more or less 1 hour from now… AND I usually spend like, 3-4 hours on each of my one-shots. Holy crappp. (: Sorry if my tennis terms are wrong, it's been a long time! ): And I steal ideas by the way. "spook embassy" is the victim this time. WELL, let's not waste time! Let's GO GO GO GO GO! –vrooooooooom-

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine. My name is Fuji anyhow, sue me if you can:D

-

_Timeless_

_by Little Fuji_

-

Fuji watches Tezuka while leaning on a pillar situated near the Seigaku tennis courts. He is smiling, interested as usual in the way Tezuka plays tennis. He is practicing with Oishi, and Oishi is exhausted. The creases on his forehead are visible, as they always are when he is playing with a formidable opponent. Tezuka, however – is calm as he manipulates Oishi, making him run all around the court to return his balls.

Fuji has never seen anyone quite like Tezuka before; not just his talent in tennis, but also his unique personality. It never fails to amaze – and amuse – Fuji whenever Tezuka displays his lack of emotions.

_His personality is as vibrant as a piece of bread._

Tezuka's final ball bounces off the court as Oishi fails to return it.

"Game and match, Tezuka, 6-3!"

_Ah. Tezuka won the match. It's time to ask now._

Fuji approaches his friend. "Tezuka! Do you know what the date is today?"

Tezuka raises an eyebrow. "3rd of May. Why?"

_Perfect._ "Exactly. Did you know that at 1 hour, 2 minutes and 3 seconds past midnight tonight, the date would be 01-02-03-04-05-06?"

"… Fuji. I don't care, and you know that."

"This time only comes once a century, Buchou-san. (A/N: Insert a giggle from Fuji here.) Mind coming to my house then? Let's spend that time together. You're free right?"

"I need to sleep."

"Tezukaaaaaaaaaa. Come on, it's just this once!..." Fuji pouts. A vulnerable look passes Tezuka's face before he relents.

"What time?"

-

At 12:00am sharp, Fuji hears a knock on the door. In his socks, he pads to the door and opens it. Tezuka's grim face greets him. Fuji steps aside to let him in. "Come on in." Tezuka obeyed, sitting on the couch Fuji was lying on seconds ago.

"What now?" Tezuka asks. There was absolutely no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

"Some TV, maybe? Or would you rather read; or play a game?" Fuji's eyes glitters as he says the last part of the sentence.

Tezuka grunted once. "Anything."

Fuji reaches for the Scrabble set on top of the idiot box, obviously put there in anticipation for Tezuka's visit. Happily, the blue-eyed boy opens the box and lies down the board before nodding at Tezuka. "Let's."

Tezuka slides onto the floor, where Fuji is grinning at him. "Hn."

--

Half an hour later, the house was filled with the sounds of Fuji's protests. "HEY, that's not a word Tezuka! You cheat!" Fuji exclaims, pointing at the 7 letters Tezuka has just lain down onto the board. What on earth is EARWAXS? Huh?"

Tezuka looks at Fuji, puzzled. There was much more emotion on his face than the previous half-hour. "You don't know what earwax is?"

"There's no plural for earwax… So what the heck is earwaxs?"

"…hn." Tezuka removes the offending letter off the board. "Okay."

Fuji sighs. _This is boring. _"Ne Tezuka… Let's read a book instead!" Fuji whips out a romance novel and waves it in front of Tezuka's face.

Tezuka nodded, stifling a yawn. "Whatever you want, Fuji…"

--

30 minutes later: Tezuka was so absorbed in the book Fuji had handed him, that he didn't even notice that Fuji has fallen asleep, leaning on his right shoulder. Then again, he probably didn't mind. At that moment, Tezuka looks at his watch. Its crystal face shows 12:58am. He'd better wake Fuji up.

He nudges Fuji a bit. "It's almost time, Fuji. Wake up." Fuji's eyes flutter open and he looks around in confusion. "Really? Hm… I fell asleep?" Fuji looks at Tezuka's watch, yawning. "Oh. Okay. Nearly time now…What shall we do to commemorate this?"

Fuji didn't know if Tezuka had read too much of that romance novel, or that he was too sleepy to think straight – but what he says puts a smile on Fuji's face.

"Do we need anything else? The both of us are enough." Tezuka shuts his eyes for a moment. "Let's do the countdown Fuji." It was 1:01:46am. Fuji and Tezuka whisper the seconds left as the clock continues to tick.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." At 1:02am, Tezuka's watch begins to bleep. Fuji smiled sleepily, planting a kiss on a surprised Tezuka's lips. "Happy 123456, Tezuka. I love you."

Tezuka blinks once, twice.

But he knew it all along, didn't he?

"Okay." He strokes Fuji's cheek. Then he smiles.

Fuji was fast asleep.

-**OWARI-**

YAYAY I MADE IT!-squishes-

Holy YES!

Please review:D


End file.
